Wikitroid:Requests for access/Piratehunter
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 07:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC).' Piratehunter running for Adminship 'for access/Piratehunter|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(6/0/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 10:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC)' - I became a member of Wikitroid June 25, 2008. And in that time I feel as though I have gotten better and better with my editing skills. I have much knowlage of the Metroid games, as well as the Manga. And I have used that knowlage to greatly improve thier articles here on Wikitroid. I currently have all the Metroid games with the exception of Metroid Prime Pinball, my favorite of which is Super Metroid. Of all my knowlage of the Metroid series, most of it is of Super Metroid. I can easily recall playing those classic games for the first time, they were (and still are) the greatest. I am also a subscriber to Nintendo Power, as well as a true fan of ''all Nintendo games, including Metroid, Zelda, Mario, and the like. As for becoming an Administrator, I feel as though I could greatly assist Wikitroid, by means of editing, welcoming newcomers, and inforcing Wikitroid rules. If I become an admin, rest assured, you will not be dissappointed. I feel as though I will make a great addition to the administrative team. Thank you for taking the time to read this. And to all my fellow editors, and friends here on Wikitroid, I wish you good luck in your future editing. -- Piratehunter 10:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: Other than the usual editing articles, I plan to make it a priority that all Wikitroid rules are followed, and as a second, but no less of a priority, I plan to make sure that the facts here on Wikitroid remain facts, and are not vandalized in any way, or reduced to fanon. Mainly I plan to ensure Wikitroid remains a civil and professional site. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: So far my bast contributions have been things regarding Super Metroid. I have added many creatures to the creature list, greatly edited the the information regarding Zebes, as well as extended all the articles on the areas of Super Metroid (Norfair, Maridia, etc.). Why? I suppose it is because my favorite game in the Metroid series is Super Metroid, therefor I know very much about it. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: In the past I have been in one slight conflict with another user over the matter of editing an article. It began with that user continuously re-editing an article after I had undone his past edits. I then went to his talk page and explained that the article is more professional without the data he added. Dispite my post, he continued, and eventually an admin got involved and took care of things. In the future, if such things happen, I will try my best to work things out to a greater extent and not allow it to get as far as it did. General comments }} * Links for Piratehunter: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support *Piratehunter is friendly, good-natured, and fair, and he is a hardcore Metroid fan. He has lots of cool fanon, and more importantly, he finds genuine interest in the fanon of others. I look forward to seeing {ADMIN} adorning Piratehunter's trademark multicolored name. Squeemaster 01:42, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *After careful consideration, I say Piratehunter deserves to be an ADMIN because of his notable edits. Samuslovr1 22:13, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - Looking over your edits, I think you know enough to become an administrator: You have never abused the rollback tool, always have friendly demeanor, and know quite a bit about Metroid, meaning you can help sift out the fanon. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:13, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *I may be new here, but I've checked the facts over and over. This guy deserves Adminship. In fact, in my opinion, anyone who can memorize the entire list of things you have to do to post your RfA form deserves it :) Reptilia 23:37, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *You know what, I'm going to support you. What you lack (Very minorly) in experience, you make up for in your resolve. I don't think that you being an admin would necessarily be a bad thing, but then again, that signature of yours is pretty big. (Joking) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:29, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *You are a good guy and I think you could make a good admin. And by this point my vote is entirly pointless as there is no stopping you now. Metroidhunter32 14:48, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Oppose *'Oppose' - I personally don't think you have been here long enough, less than two months. Give it a little while, a few months or so, and I think you'd make a good admin. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Vote changed to Neutral, then changed to [[#Support|'Support']]. Neutral *I hate doing this. In a few months or maybe a year you would make a great admin but I don't think you are ready for it yet. Sorry. Metroidhunter32 17:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *I might change my position before the voting period is over, but I need to think right now. The future is looking good, Piratehunter! I haven't betrayed you yet! But just for now, let me think. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What the heck. Support! *Same as everyone else said, you have not been a member long enough, but, you have made quite alot of edits, so I going to put my comment under neutral. This is not my final decision as I still need more time to think about it. Samuslovr1 16:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Changed to support. *'Neutral, leaning towards support' - I am going to reconsider my opposition, as you have many great contribs, but haven't really been here for very long. I should have a final decision soon. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Changed from [[#Oppose|'Oppose']] to Neutral to [[#Support|'Support']].